The Search for Grey
by Megazero111
Summary: 20 Years after Albert was defeted and a new threat serfaces...Ashe Vent and Aile need the help of the new megaman and the missing Grey...Can they find him and save the world before time runs out? there some stuff in chapter 7&8 that is older stuff
1. The Search for Grey Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Capcom Characters like Grey Ashe Vent Aile and so on...

Background Info.

This story goes along with Grey and Ashe and Vent and Aile having a part of their Bimetal (I needed some more characters) Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis, and Sirnaq still haven't been found… (nether has their Bimetals or Model Z)

After Albert was defeated Grey and Ashe along with the help from Vent and Aile and the remaining hunters helped to restore the Earth. They created a new force to keep the people of the world save based off of old Reploid data.

There are a few Model W's that are found every once in a while here and there but nothing that can't be taken care of.

Legion still exists and has control over the new Maverick defense (called MD by the remaining hunters)

Shortly after the MD was formed Grey vanished along with his half of Model A

Chapter 1

**10 Years after Ouroboros and Albert were defeated**

"Come in Defense Unit 4!" yelled the Commander "…" "Defense Unit 4 do you copy?" "…" "What's going on? Why don't they answer?" "Co...nder… ..u..er ..t..ck…" "TRANSMITION ENDED" said the computer. "dang! What happened? That's the first time they had problems with anything… Come in Recon Unit 3." "Recon Unit 3 reporting sir!" "Send out a search party for Defense unit 4. We think that they might have been attacked." "Right we'll send out someone to take a look" "TRANSMITION ENDED" said the computer once again. "Is something the matter Commander?" the Commander jumped "Ashe I didn't hear you come in. Is there something I can do for you?" "Yes there is" Ashe said, "you can tell me why you're Recon Unit attacked my Unit." "They did what?!" "They attacked my Unit. They attacked and killed more then half my unit before I was able to force them back. Before they left though they said something about Grey."

"Commander! Recon Unit for reporting. We have arrived at Defense Unit 4's post and found…nothing every thing has been destroyed nothing remains other then rubble." "What could have done such a thing?" asked Ashe. "hmmm…Keep a look out for anything unusual in the area and report back if you find anything." Said the Commander. "Under st…" "TRANSMITION ENDED" said the computer "No! We lost contact with them." "I'm going to go find out what is going on in that area" said Ashe "try and get a hold of Vent and Aile if you can. Have them meet me at the site." And with that she rushed out of the room and headed for the transerver room. "Begin Transfer" she said "Transferring in 3..2..1.." As she transferred a mysterious figure walked out of the shadows "It has begun…the beginning of the end is near…soon the true power of Model Z will be mine and then I will have control over Ouroboros and Albert.

I know it might stink now but I've never been able to start off a story very well so it'll get better as it goes (I hope) If you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them! And Sorry it was so short... If i get more then 5 or more Reviews I'll make another chapter


	2. The Search for Grey Chapter 2

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PPL IN THIS UNLESS I SAY I DO...OK? OK...

Ok...so i lied...I disided to Upload this chapter even though i just uploaded Chapter 1...I had nothing better to do...So here it is...read and enjoy...oh and also...review please...Reviews are nice...Untill next time...

Chapter 2

Area D1

Ashe opened her eyes to see that she was in the forest. "All right, lets get to the bottom of this" She started walking through the forest keeping a hand on her blaster at all times. After walking for 10 minutes she found Defense Unit 4's post... "They were right...there is nothing left but rubble." "It looks like whatever got Defense Unit 4 also got Recon 3 as well." She walks around the area looking for anything that shouldn't be there but finds nothing" "Damn. How could something that could do this be so hard to find?" She continues to search the area when she hears something moving behind a tree. "I think i just fund whatever did this." Ashe said. "Alright, its pay back time!"

Area R2

"Vent! Come in Vent" Vent jumped up when he heard his name being called. It wasn't that he was scared. Far from it. It just so happened to be quiet so no one would know he was watching them. Well that was out the window now. "MEGA MERGE!!" he shouted "BIO LINK ESTABLISHED MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE" said model X. There was a blue flash and Megaman Model X was formed. "Hiya. How you guys doin'?" Asked Vent. The Maveriks just looked at him. "You guys are no fun...No wounder why Grey left...I would to if not for the fact that some ones gotta keep you maveriks from killing people like my mom!" (Oh I forgot to mention...both Vent and Aile lost there parents to the maveriks Giro found them and they were like a family until Giro left them if you havn't played the original ZX game then u can go do that now...or wait until he get mentioned in the story) He dashed at them and fired 3 shots at them. 2 hit one maverick and the other hit a barrel of oil. "1 down a whole army left to go, just the way i like it." After about 5 minutes the Maverick army was no more and vent sat jumped into a tree and sat down. "Now...operater...what was it you wanted to tell me?" asking the operater who had ruined his stealth mission. "Defense Unit 4 was attacked by an UM (Unidentified Maverick). They were wiped out in a matter or seconds...Nothing remains." Said the Operater "How?" Asked Vent "How did Defense 4 get defeted so easly?" "Ashe went to go check it out. She asked for you and Aile to be informed and asked to head towards Area D." "Right. I'm on my way."

Area Z4

"Ok...So...All i got to do is..." BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!! "Darn it!" Said Aile. "Intruder located" Said a Security Drone. "Dang...They found me faster then i thought they would. Oh well, looks like I'll have to do this the hard way." She stood up and got her fragment of model X and got read to megamerge when...The Alarm stoped and the Security Drones deactivated. "Strange...Why did they deactivate like that? Is some one else here?" She woundered what had happened when she got a message from the operator "Aile come in! Do you read me?" She didn't anwser at first. She was still woundering about the Security Drones. "Aile are you there?" asked the Operator again. "Huh? Oh...Sorry. Yeah i'm here." She didn't move from her fight stance incase the drones reactivated. "Ashe has requested that you meet her at Area D. Please head to the area." "Alright...you can tell her that I'm on my way." She put model X in her bag and started walking for the door when she hear someone talking. "H-hello?" she asked trying to not thing that it could be ghost. She hated ghost. There was no anwser. "Must have been my imagination...Come on Aile don't get scared, theres nothing there." She walked out the door and went down the hall. What was that noise? She thought. Could it have been what caused the drones to deactivate? She didn't stop thinking about it until she got to the transporter room. That when it hit her. The power was out. "Operator, can you find anything on radar that would be causing a power outage?" "I'll check...No there is nothi...Wait! scan shows that there is another person in there base. Scan cannot show if it is Human or Reploid." Aile never did like fighting, the only reason she fought was to keep others that she cared for safe. "Well...I guess if i have to... sigh Lets go..." She ran out of the room towards the room the room she was told the person was in. "Ok...What ever is causing the power outage is behind this door." She walked up to the door "Get read Aile" said Model X. Aile opened the door. "Master the power is out. It should be easy to get the program now. No Security Drones to get in the way...Not that it would have mattered...Ether way it will soon be yours." Where have i heard that voice before? Thought Aile. I know i've heard it before... "Turn the power back on now" said Aile "Hmm? So there is some one else here after all..." "Hivolt take her out now before she gets in the way." "Right!" Said Hivolt. "Prepare to meet your end." "MEGAMERGE!!" yelled Aile. "BIO-LINK ESTABLISHED." Said Model X. There was a flash of blue light and the Blue Megaman was formed. "Lets do this!" Aile charged at Hivolt but he didn't move. Aile got her Megabuster out and started charging. "Hmph...your power is nothing!" Hivolt jumped out of the path of the shot that Aile had fired. "Thunder Strike!" "AAAAAH!" Aile screamed. She fell down. "Problem solved. Proceding with the operation." Hivolt glided out of the room and down the hall out of sight. "Aile! Aile! are you there? Come in Aile! AILE!!" the Operater kept calling Aile's name but she got no respons. "What happened Aile? What happened..."

Area D1

Ashe charged at the bush that was shacking "MEGAMERGE!!" she shouted. "BIO-LINK ESTABLISHED! M-E-G-A SYSTEM ONLINE!" "Megaman Model A she shouted after the merge was finished. "Alright. Lets do this!" She fired 4 shots into the bush followed by a charged shot. After the last shot hit the bush ingulfed in flame. A shadow jumped out from behind the bush. "Hmph...looks like i got a little careless. No matter. You knowing about me being here doesn't change the fact of how this battle will end." The figure dashed at Ashe with such speed she didn't have time to react. She was hit into a tree. When she got up she could see that the figure that had hit her was a boy...he looked to be about 12 or 13 years old "H-how...how can you move so fast...argh" she fell to her knees but cought herself before she hit the ground..."Can't...let...him...win..." She strugled to get up. "Hmm? Still standing? Fine... I have no choose but to end your life" He dashed at her but the second before he got to her he was hit by a charged shot "Booya!" Said Vent. "Looks like I made it just in time for the party." He jumped down from the tree he was on right next to Ashe. "You all right? Looks like he got you pretty good..." Vent helped her up to her feet. "Don't let your guard down for a second, unless you want to end up like i was a few seconds ago." Ashe was breathing hard...She had never in her years of being a hunter found anyone that could out race her in her megamerged form. "This guy must be a reploid." Ashe said. "How do you know?" Asked Vent. Ashe was about to anwser when both Vent and her got blasted into the tree behind them. "ARGH!" yelled Ashe. "She can't take much more of this...She isn't use to having fought such hard fights...i mean sure Albert was tuff...but his power levels wern't this high...I've got no choice...Ashe, you stay here. I've got this guy covered" Focus...Focus...I've got to focus...Focus...The boy charged at Vent but he just stood still. "Vent...watch...out...he is...coming..." Ashe could hardly speak. "Don't worry Ashe...I know..." He opened his eyes. "and trust me...he isn't getting away with this!"

Ok So here is Chapter 2 I'll try and get Chapter 3 up some time...eventually...so yeah...same deal as last time...Any sugestions let me know...Reviews r good...If you have any ideas for this u can email me at Thanks!


	3. Character discription: Mako

New Character:

Name: Mako (pronounced Ma Koo)

Biometal Model: Biometal Model B

Discription: Wears dark green cloths has green eyes and tan colored skin. Has brown here Doesn't like anyone who underestamates him.

Past: He doesn't like to talk about his past. Little is known about him or his family. All that is know is that he can't stand it when people make fun of his clan does anything to get back at those who insult his people.

Megamerged Form:

Discription: Has grey armour with a energy saber also has his B-buster wears a brown cape has gold rings on his feet and arms has gold spikes on his shoulders (think of Bass from the megaman battle network games...for the rings on the arms and legs and his shoulder pads...think of Nightshade Zero for the saber and for the helmet) Body color is Black has

Element: N/A

Power: Has ninja powers like Model P

This is the Boy from chapter 2...i didn't have a good name for him so...i just named him boy untill i came up with one...don't laugh at the name...i think its good so...GET OVER IT! any way...still waiting for the reviews...I'll try to get another one or two chapters out before the end of the month...oh and...incase you few that are still reading this are woundering I'll be happy to take any advice (chances are I'll use it since i'm running out of ideas right now...I might just not use it right away...) Untill next time people.


	4. Chapter 3: Memory Trouble

Disclamer: Do not own any ppl in this story exept for Mako...I dunno about model B but i not ganna risk sayin a own it...nope...not at all...

Chapter 3

Ok before i go on with this chapter there are some things that I want you the reader to know..._When i type somthing like this it means a character is thinking somthing..._If i type like this then that means its a Comunication line...**If i talk like this then that means its some one yelling...but i think thats kinda not hard to guess...**_like this means a Biometal is thinking..._anything else...ummmm...Oh yeah...if i were to do somthing like this...Ex:

"Why do I have to go to school today mom? No ones going to be there...its the last day!" John was begging his mom to let him stay home on the last day of school...but no luck..."Your going and thats that!" said his mom.

Thats what i'm ganna use as a flash back...If you can't remember it don't worry for the next few chapters I'm ganna put that at the top...under the Disclamer but above the Chapter thing...So...anyway...Oh with the show, or well story...you get what i mean...Letsa go!

Area Z4

Aile was just starting to wake up...she didn't know what had happened to her...she didn't even remember who she was...all she remembered was getting hit by lightning...and then the rest was a blank. "W-why can't i remember anything? Who am I...What am I...What was i doing here?" She asked herself. She sat up slowly because her head hurt real bad..."Where am I?" She asked her self another question. She looked around the room incase it would help her remember somthing. She saw a blue something near her but to far away to reach...she had to walk over to it to get it. She strugled to get up...she couldn't. So she sat for a bit longer resting, leting her energy return. After waiting for a few minutes she decided to try and get up again. Slowly she started to stand up. She would have fallen a few times if hadn't been for a chair behind her that she had grabed onto. When she got up she slowly walked over to where the blue thing was. "Maybe that thing well let me remember who I am, or at least what i was doing here." She was a few inches away from it when...she heard a noise _What was that? _She asked herself _Maybe whoever is out there can help me by telling me who i am...Unless that thing out there whatever it is wants me dead. But why would someone want me dead? Did i do somthing wrong? Did i kill someone? No...if i killed someone I'm sure i'd remember that._ She stood still for what seemed like forever to her weak body. But she couldn't stay still for very long and she fell right ontop of the thing she was trying to get to. "Ooooww..." She said "That hurt! Hey," she said picking it up out from underneath her "this thing is made of medal. I have this feeling I've seen it before but where?" She was still unable to remember anything that had happened before she woke up. She put it back down and started to get up when she heard "Hey Aile don't forget about me!" She jumped scared. "W-w-who said t-t-tha-that. W-wh-whos t-th-there?" She slowly turned back around to the blue thing she had put down a few seconds ago to find it...floating. "Wh-what are you?" She asked it. "What do you mean what am I? I'm Biometal Model X remember?" Said the blue piece of metal. "Model...X?" Asked Aile "And whats a Biometal? Why...why do i have the feeling I've heard that name before?" Aile grabed the chair that she had used earlyer to help her up. Learning that the blue thing she had found could talk was making it hard for her to focus...And stand. She sat down in the chair and staired at Model X. "You...Your not a ghost, are you? She asked scared. "No Aile I'm not a ghost...And if you can't remember anything then that means your having memory loss...Which isn't good." Model X floated near her "Stop! Please don't get any closer...Your scaring me with your...talking and floating...Metal isn't supost to float...nor is it supost to talk" Aile started to move to the edge of the chair that she was sitting on backwards. "Ok" said model X "I'll stay right here...but we shouldn't really stay here. Hivolt could come back at any minute, and in the state your in you'll be no match for him. Lets get outa here." Model X started to float towards the door and Aile slowly got up and followed after him. "So...you said your name was Model X. What it like being metal? And being able to talk...and float." sigh "I feel like i did when we first met...You asked the same questions too. Well since I don't know how long it'll take for you to get your memory back I'll tell you, just not right now. Now is not the time for talking. Now is the time for being quiet. Hivolt is near and i can feel his energy. If we want to make it outa here then we've got to go quietly so Shhhsh." "Right!" Aile wispered. _So...He said his name was Model X...at least i think its a he...Does metal even have a gender? Never mind...thats not important right now I'll ask him that when we AREN'T in danger from this Hivolt guy...person...thing...whatever "Hivolt" is...lets see if i can remember anything while there is no talking._ Aile was thinking and Model X could tell she was. _Asking her a question right now might make her jump again...or maybe even scream...she doesn't know what its like to have someone talk inside your head when your thinking to yourself...ok so she does know she just doesn't remember. Don't want that to happen...so I'll leave her be._ Aile and Model X continued walking down the hall when Model X stoped causing Aile to run into him. "Ooooow...why did you stop? You know i was trying to remember the things that...I...can't...remember...**WHAT IN THE HECK IS THAT TH-**" Model X turned around and ramed into Aile so hard she fell backwards. Just in time if she had been there a second longer she would have been killed. Standing infront of her was Hivolt. Of corse she didn't know that that was Hivolt. "So, back for more are ya? Could't stop playing hero i see. Well good, I was on my way back to finish you anyway. You just saved me the trouble of having to walk to ya." Aile was so scared she couldn't even move. "Aile come on we've got to go. Now!" Model X tried to get her to move but she wouldn't move...she was stuck in that spot like a stone piller. "Aile come on we've got to go! this guy will kill you!" _I want to go...but something is telling me I have to stay...telling me that i can beat him! Wait...I'm remembering something..._

_"_Ashe, how did Model A tell you to megamerge with him? What did he tell you you had to do? I remember back to when I first found model X he just told me what to say as we were megamerging...I was so freaked out I had no idea what was going on." Aile was asking Ashe how she had told how to megamerge when she and Grey had found model A. It was a fun game...even though they both knew the anweser before the other even started telling it it was a fun way to pass the time with maverick attacks slowing down...Aile was glad about that she didn't like fighting even if it was just robots that she was blowing up...she never liked the thought of killing anything..."Well it was sorta like what happend when you found Model X" Ashe started "Only he told me to yell mergamerge as loud as i could and he would do the rest...so after he told me that he flew into my hand and i yelled megamerge like he told me too...Grey did the same and that how...

She didn't need to remember the rest...she knew what she had to do. "I don't know who you are or why you want me dead but i know its not because I did anything wrong! Now i don't want to hurt you but since it seems thats the only way out of here I have no choice!" She grabed Model X and asked him. "You ready for this?" Model X had no idea what she planed on doing, only because he had no idea that she knew about megamerging. "**MEGA-MERGE!**" she shouted. Model X was suprised..._Did she just say megamerge? Can she be remembering already?_ "BIO-LINK ESTABLISHED! M-E-G-A SYSTEM ONLINE!" a Blue light surounded her as she began to change into Megaman Model X. When the light vanished she looked at her self for a minute only to remember about Mr. Green mean and ugly infront of her. "So...are ya read for this?" She jumped at him before she even finished saying that. She hit him with her fist so hard it nocked him back into the door behind him. "Hmph...you not holding back this time like you did last time are you? Fair enough...this should make this fight alot more interesting...of corse the outcome will still be the same but no matter...I need a good fight...I havn't had one in a while. Lets go!" He jumped of the door and glided at Aile who had just landed from her jump punch to Hivolt just a few seconds ago. He ramed right into her and continued flying with her cought on his wing. "ARGH!" She screamed the electrisity zaping her. She hit Hivolt with her fist but it didn't seem to do anything to him. Fawam! She was thrown into the wall as Hivolt sudenly stoped. "So I see that even though I'm hear to kill you that you are going to hold back on me? Why? This fight won't be any fun if you do...Come on...use that megabuster of yours or else this fight will be over soon. _Megabuster? Whats he talking about? I don't have a megabuster._ "Aile he's right this battle isn't ganna last much longer if you don't use the megabuster." Model X was talking inside her head. "How model X? How do I use it?" Aile didn't have a clue. "You've got to activate it...Focus and it will activate." "Alright...If you say so..." She heard a weird noise and thats when she noticed it. "**MY HAND!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAND?? IT'S GONE!! WHERE DID IT GO?? MODEL X WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAND?!**" "Easy Aile easy...Its still there...its just underneth the megabuster...now come on we've still got Hivolt to deal with here...Remember him? The guy that wants you dead?" "Ya ya...I remember...its one of the only things i CAN remember right now..." sigh_ i forget who i am and he acts like I'll forget that I'm in a battle...there are some things that you don't forget Model X...This is one of them_. She dashed back into the fight charging up the megabuster "FIRE!" She yelled as she reliesed the charged shot. "Bulls eye!" Said Model X. "What, is that all you got? This fight would have lasted longer with your fist. This'll be over soon, so why don't you just make it easy on yourself. Give up. You ca-" He never got a chance to finish his sintence. As he got stabed in the back. "W-whats happening...**AAARRGHH!!**" He fell down. Lifeless. "What happened? Who did that? And why?" "Becareful Aile! I since Biometal nearby." Model X knew whatever was coming had Biometal and he had to make sure Aile didn't let her guard down...turns out he didn't have to tell her because she wasn't letting her guard down at all...if anything she was even more careful then before. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you make the unwise choice of attacking someone on your side that is." "That voice I know that voice...Aeolus, is that you?" Model X didn't like the thought of Aeolus being back in the game. It ment one more Albert guy they had to deal with. "Don't worry Model X I'm not here to fight you...I'm here to save you, and Aile. Its the least i can do for all i put you through in the past with all that stuff with Albert. He had me branwashed pretty darn good. Anyway. Should we go now?" Aeolus grabed his sword back from Hivolt and cancled his megamerge. Aile did the same. "So, Aile how've ya been?" Aeolus looked at Aile and smiled. "Sorry Aeolus but Aile here doesn't remember you. Back when we were fighting Hivolt earlyer he hit her good...She lost her memory." Model X told Aeolus what had happened. "I see. Well Its a good thing i came when i did. Looks like Aile doesn't remember how to fight. And thats a good thing for me. If she could take me, Atlas, Thetis and Shirnaq by herself then i wouldn't want to have to fight her by myself." "Heh...consider yourself lucky" said model X "But i doubt she would have fought you anyway even if she didn't believe you. Has to do with the fact that she doesn't like to fight." Model X sudenly felt a hand on him "What...Did...You...Say??" "I umm...I said that...you" Model X didn't know what to say...The look that Aile was giving him seemed to scare all words out of him. "I'm...ummm...sorry?" He said. "Ok, thats all i needed to hear." Aile let go of Model X and gave him a playful smile. "Heh whos the one that she be glad she didn't fight you know? Hmm model X?" Aeolus was really getting a kick out of this. "Oh hush it Aeolus or I'll get her to attack you next." Aile just laughed and said "Alright boys lets end it now k?" They all walked/floated down the hall do the transerver room and walked in to tranfer back to Guardian HQ.

Area D1

Vent readied himself for the kid's attack and when he was an inch away from him Vent made his move. "Take this! **HIYAH!!**" He nailed him with an uper cut to the face. It hit the boy at the right time for full effect. "Urk" the boy said as he was sent falling backwards "Your good Kid. I'll give you that. But you got nothin on me." Thats when Vent noticed it. The kid wasn't megamerged. "Wait...you mean your that strong without megamerging?" "How do you know he can megamerge Vent?" Asked Ashe. "I can fell it. I can fell his Biometal calling out. Why don't you Megamerge already so we both can fight full power." Vent was done messing around. He knew that if he kept this up it would end badly for the forest. "Fine, If you want to die so quickly I'll be glad to end your life! Hmph...Megamerge..." The kid was swallowed in a black aura "BIO-LINK ESTABLISHED...M-E-G-A SYSTEM ONLINE..." His Biometal said those words with hardly any emotion in them. When the Black light was gone a caped figure was standing (Mako's megaman form but he still hasn't told them there name so shhsh!) in front of him. He dashed at Vent with extreme speeds that Ashe could barely keep up with. Vent closed his eyes again and moved out of his fighting pose and closed his eyes. "Hmph. Giving up already? I thought that a legendary hero like yourself would be able to some what keep up with me, but it seems that i was wrong. Oh well...all heros die sooner or later." Vent just stood there with his eyes closed. _He thinks that I've given up...First rule of combat; never make the first strike. Second rule of combat; never let your guard down. He just did both. _"Time to Die!" the boy reached into his cloak and grabed his saber. "Wrong move buddy!" said Vent who slashed out with his ZX saber without even opening his eyes. Direct hit. "Argh! How did you? You never even opened your eyes...And your spead." The kid was hurt and both Vent and Ashe knew it. "Heh...No matter. One hit on me won't be enough to stop me." He jumped back from Vent, but when he landed he fell to his knee. "Urk...looks like i underestimated the damage you were able to do to me. I'll let you live...for now. The name is Mako. Don't forget it!" He stood up and vanished. "He's gone. Ashe are you ok?" Vent rushed over to Ashe to see if she was ok. "I'm ok...just a little scra-" She fainted. "Operator set us up a Transfer link. Ashe has been injered she needs a docter, Now!" "Right Transfer start in 3...2...1...Transfer!" "Don't worry Ashe you'll be ok." Vent readied himself for the transfer.

Guardian H.Q.

Aile had been on the examination bed for over an hour now. "Are you done yet? My legs are starting to fall asleep." Aile didn't like not being able move for so long. "Fine, you can go. I was trying to find out why you couldn't remember anything but since you don't want to take the time you can go." The examaner got up and walked away. "Finaly! I was so bored. Hmm...What should i do now Model X?" Aile was itching to do somthing because spending an hour doing nothing can be extremly boring. "Why not go and train some? After that last fight it became clear that you can't remember how to fight. That could be a problem. If we have to fight someone else again and you arn't ready then you could end up getting hurt." Model X said while floating out from her pocket. "Ya ya. Ok i guess your right. Plus i've got nothing better to do. Plus it'll let me move around some...after siting still for an hour I'd do anything to move." Aile walked to the training field and grabed Model X "Lets do this! MEGA-MERGE!" When the megamerge was completed she activated her megabuster. "Lets get this over with already..." "Alright Aile, I'm going to start you off on easy. Let me know if its to hard for you." The Operator started the training program. "3...2...1...begin!" She dashed past a few Training drones and turned around and shot them both. "Maybe this is a little to easy..." Right after she had said that she got shot by three shots from a training drone. "Hey Aile, whatch out. You've got to keep your eyes open, and pay attention." Model X was tired of all this over confince. "Sorry Model X. I'll pay more attention next time." She went back to training shooting the training drones and getting shot herself. It went on and on with no end to it in sight. _Wow...If this is easy i hate to see what hard training is...but still...I feel that I'm not using all my strangth. Why am I not able to call apon this power?_

"Giro...Giro...GIRO!!" Aile sat up..."Just a dream...sigh...It was about Giro...why did i have to rush into that fight? Why couldn't i have waited like he told me to...why did i have to rush into that fight?" Aile was still sitting up in her bed. "Model Z...Aile is having another one of her Giro phases...Shouldn't we try and chear her up." Model X was floating in front of Aile. Model Z was floating near the window...he liked to look out of the window. "Aile...We've told you this plenty of times. I don't see why we have to keep telling you this...Giro gave his life for you. He wouldn't want you to feel sorry about his death. If he knew this is what you were going to do...I don't know if he would have choosento do what he did. Be happy that he gave you the power to fight for those you care for...Never forget that. Giro cared for you and he wanted you to be happy." Model Z turned towards her and added "Don't let his faith in you down by acting this way." Model Z turned back towards the window. "You're right Z. I shouldn't feel so bad. Thank you." Aile got back into bed. "Go back to sleep now Aile. Tomarrow we'll reach the Model W that was found in near Hunter H.Q." Model X went back to what he was doing. "G'Night X and Z. See you in the morning.

_Giro? Who is Giro? The name...It sounds so familer...And i feel sad. The name means somthing to me. It makes me want to fight for all that i care for. Now i know why i was so strong before...its because I didn't want anyone else to end up like Giro._ "Now its for real!" She dashed past a large group of training drones with Model X telling her that if she wanted the training to end all she had to do was tell the operator. Once she was in the behind all the training drones and they were starting to turn around to face her is when she diceded to make her move. "Come and get me." She said and closed her eyes. "Aile what are you doing? They might be training drones but if enough of them hit you it'll hurt." Model X thought that Aile had lost it but Aile just stood there with her eyes closed. The training drones moved closer to her...Closer...closer. In a few seconds they would be right on top of her, and she would have no where to run. "Right where i want you." Was all she said she dashed at one and when she was right in front of it she fired her megabuster. It shot right through its head and through the heads of the drones behind her. She used the body of the drone in front of her as a wall and jumped backwards away from the rest of the drones. She repeated the proces until there were none left. The whole thing lasted about 2 minutes. Of course though the whole training took 40 minutes because she was taking them out one at a time. "Wow Aile...that was your slowest time yet...and on easy? Are you slowing down in old age?" Aile jumped. She didn't know who had said that. All she knew was that they were in the room with the operator because they were watching her. "Umm...not to sound rude or anything but i don't know who you are...or why you are watching me in the first place." Aile walked back into the operator room and was greeted by a tall man who wore close to the same kind of clothing she wore when she wasn't megamerged. "What do ya mean you don't know how I am? I'm Vent, remember? We defeated Serpent together?" Vent looked at Aile with a questioning look. "Oh I forgot to tell you Vent, Aile has memory loss. She came back to H.Q. with Aeolus not remembering who she was." the operator said without looking up from her screen "Wait Aeolus is here? Did we take care of him?" The door open as Vent was looking for the anwser to his question without any luck. "Hey Vent, I saved your little girlfriends life her. Be a little thankful." Vent looked over to see Aeolus was leaning on the wall. "She's not my girlfriend. And what made you decided to change sides? "The fact that i didn't want to be on his side in the first place so he brainwashed me. He did the same to the others." Aeolus pushed of from the wall and asked "Speaking of the others you guys havn't happend to find them yet have you? From what I remember when we crashed in the water the was a bright light...or well...4 of them. And the next thing i remember was being at a beach." Aile reliased that she was still in her megamerged form and jumped a little because she had tried to itch the itch on her nose with her megabuster. "Oops..." She said and then she canciled her megamerge. "So you saved Aile, how did you know where she was?" Vent still wan't trusting Aeolus. "I didn't I just happend to her the alarm go off and figured it was a maverik but it turned out to be little Aile her getting her but handed to her by Hivolt. But being the nice guy that I am i helped her out by getting rid of her Hivolt problem. And after that is when i learned that she lost her memery." Aeolus told Vent what happened like a kid telling there mom about the first time they were on an airplane...full of wounder and joy. "Anyway...I herd that you brought Ashe her because she had a little run in with a new megaman who beat her pretty badly. Is it true the almight Ashe has been bested?" Aeolus was really starting to get on Vents nerves. He talked about everything like it was funny. "You know what I'm leaving have fun talking you two. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." and with that he walked off. "Hmph...I guess Vent can't take a joke. Oh well. Great job out there Aile i'm sure that soon you'll be back to normal fighting speed in no time. Until then keep up the hard work." After Aeolus finished talking he have Aile a chearful smile and walked out of the room. "Operator, I'd like to try the training program again. This time on Hard." she turned around and walked back into the training field and megamerged. Not knowing if she should do it or not the operator hesitated. Aile gave her a thumbs up sign and the operator saw some of the old Aile. She smiled and noded. "Training Program starting in 3...2...1...Begin!"

Guardian H.Q. Hospital Level

Ashe was sound asleep in her bed when the door opened. "So...She lives. Ether she is extremly lucky or Mako let her live. No matter. Grey will be happy to know that Mako didn't kill her. Sleep tight Ashe, for soon you'll be spending the rest of your life sleeping!" The shadowed figure turned around and in an instint he was gone.

OK! Here it is Chapter 3 done and ready. Hope you liked it. Spent around...hmmm...4-5 hours on it...Oh well...Hope you liked it more to come soon. Reviews are apricated (even tho none of you have yet...) oh and i've past the 100 hits mark for this story. GO ME!! Yaaay! But i don't take any of the credit...ok...so maybe i take a little of it, but i give the rest to you guys the readers who took the time to read my story. For that i thank you. With all that has happend this summer tho with my mom braking her wrist on the first day of summer (bad luck right?) and my grand father coming next week I dunno when I'll be able to right again so it could be a while...but Chapter 4 will be out before Aug. (hopfuly) Oh and before i forget. I need another character for my story or else its an uneven number...plus every time there is a boy there is a girl character (refering to the playable characters in the ZX games) So i need a Girl character to share Model B with Mako. You can change the Look of her megamerged form if you want but she's got to keep the cloak/cape thing. and the Saber and buster. But the saber can be a diferent color...anyway...Until next time. Later people!

P.S. thank you Buttercup Rouge Shadow for pointing out the errors i had...

Added 7-19-2008:

Just got a new laptop...going to take some time to get it all connected and stuff...After i finish with that I'll finish and post my next chapter and another one after that in a few days...(unless i have more laptop trouble and have to take it back...again...)


	5. Chapter 4: The break in!

Disclamer: I do not own Megaman or any of the Characters...I did come up with Mako tho...anyway...

Ok before i go on with this chapter there are some things that I want you the reader to know..._When i type somthing like this it means a character is thinking somthing..._If i type like this then that means its a Comunication line...**If i talk like this then that means its someone yelling...but i think thats kinda not hard to guess...**_like this means a Biometal is thinking..._anything else...ummmm...Oh yeah...if i were to do somthing like this...Ex:

"Why do I have to go to school today mom? No ones going to be there...its the last day!" John was begging his mom to let him stay home on the last day of school...but no luck..."Your going and thats that!" said his mom.

Thats what i'm ganna use as a flash back...On with the show, or well story...you get what i mean...Letsa go!

Chapter 4

Gaurdian H.Q. Hospital Level

"Ungh..." Ashe started to wake up. "Wh-where am I?" "Its ok Ashe, you safe now. Vent brought you back here." The nurse walked up to Ashe's bed and added another pillow under her head. "I there is anything else you need please let me know." And with that the nurse walked out of the room to check on others. "Vent...he saved me...when ever i'm out of here I've got to remember to thank him for that."

Gaurdian H.Q. Vents Room

"Vent you really should trust Aeolus. He has proven himself that he has changed sides. Besides he saved Aile's life. The least you could do is pretend to trust the guy. Do something other then hate him." Vents piece of Model X was floating in front of him. "Alright already, If it will get you to stop bugging me about it I'll pretene to trust him ok? But he is going to have to work for my real trust." Vent got up from his desk and walked over to his bed. "Anyway, I'm going to get some rest. Got a big area to scan tomarrow. Plus if that boy shows his face again I'm the only one that can faces him. Aile might have been able to but since she lost her memery is seems she also forgot how to fight." _Aile...what will it take to get your memory back...Why did you have to lose your memory now...just when i was about to...No...this isn't the time to think about that._

Gaurdian H.Q. Training Room

pant...pant... "Aile you're doing much better then before. Pretty soon you'll be able to take on the Battle Drone." The operator was still sitting in the same spot as she had been when Vent and Aeolus left. "Thanks" Aile said as she went to the back of the operating room to get a drink. "Well I think that Battle Drone will have to wait longer because I'm going to bed. G'Night." Aile walked down the hall towards her room. _They think I'm getting better but it could just be that I'm getting used to the training program and i know every thing that its going to throw at me...hmmm...i think tomarrow I'll ask for some help with my training._

Gaurdian H.Q. Command Center

Prairie and Fleuve sat at the table and looked at the mission report that Vent had given Prairie after the little problem with Mako. "It looks like he was able to beat Ashe without even Megamerging. If there are people like them then we're going to need alot more fire power." Fleuve was reading the report over again as Prairie talked. "We'll also need faster ways to get around if we are unable to transport units around...Ever since the old H.Q. was shot down by mavericks its been alot harder to get units around." Prairie stood up. "Oh this isn't good...we don't have the money for these kind of things. We barely have enough money to do the system update we had planed to do this week. At this rate the Gaurdians will be no more in a matter of months." Prairie started to pace around the table. "What will the people do then when the Gaurdians are no more? Darn it! Why does every thing cost so much now?" Fleuve looked up at Prairie "Can you stop talking for a moment? I'm thinking if we should show this to legion...And we arn't the Gaurdians any more incase you forgot...We're the mavrick defense. I doubt that legion would let us go broke. All we need to do is ask them for some more founds. I'll call them now." Fleuve hit some bottons on the table. "Leigion. For Mavrick Defense press 1. For Report missing reploid press 2. To report a missing human press 3. For other options press 4." Sigh "I always hated that you had to wait for the whole thing before you can push a botton." Prairie hit the botton. "Other options. To input a organisation code press 5. To make a sugestion to the nation press 6. Organisation code. Please input your code when done press enter." "Right the code. 356254." Prairie input the code and waited for the next step. "Maverick Defense. Welcome. Your line with the sages will open in 3...2...1...Line open." "Finaly...i need to tell them that that is a pain in the neck to do all the time." Ah. Prairie I was woundering when you would call. This is about your lack of founds isn't it? We are already transfering the money to the account. It should be there in an hour or so." "Thank you Master Mikahil. Have you found Master Thomas yet?" Prairie looked at the image on the screen hopefuly. "No. We still don't know where he has gone to, or where the other megaman went." We found Aeolus but he says that he has no idea what we where talking about...all he remembers was being brain washed by Albert. "Hmm. We had been working on a way to clone humans. It was never finished. Maybe he finished it and used it to copy them, and there Biometal." "Ok well thank you for your time Master Mikahil. We'll let you go back to your work now." Prairie went to end the call when she heard somthing. "Who's there? Show yourself!" "Prairie is every thing ok? Whats going on over there?" "Hmph...Looks like you guys found me before i could get out...Fine I'll just bust my way out. Megamerge." "BIO-LINK ESTABLISHED. M-E-G-A SYSTEM ONLINE." There was a red flash of light and then the figure moved out from behind the desk that it was hidding behind. "N-no way...It can't be..."

-Ok...please note that i stoped there...I will not finish this bit of the story for a while because they are ganna vanish...trying not to spoil what ganna happen...i'll give hints and stuff to what happened...but not going to finish this part for a while...it'll be finished as a flash back when they are found.back to the story-

Guardian H.Q. Vent's Room

"Vent, its only fitting that this is how you your life comes to an end. Just like it ends for your friend Aile...and Aeolus. Its a shame that Aeolus had to come here. He could have lived longer before we had to end him. No matter. Vent Your end is here!"

Guardian H.Q. Aile's Room

"No...stay away. Get away from me!" Aile shot up. pant...pant...pant...pant... "J-just a d-dream...N-nothing to w-worry about." Aile got back into her bed and started to try and go back to sleep when she heard the door to her room open. _Why is someone comeing in here at this hour? Who could it be?_ "Ah Aile, so unexpecting. Shame This must happen. Oh well...All is fair in love and war." _Wait...I've heard that before. But from where? ATLAS! Whats shes doing here? Wait..I remembered some one! Some one thats wants to kill me like that Hivolt did...well thats not going to happen Hivolt didn't get me and Atlas won't ether. _"Atlas, if you want me dead you're going to have to beat me in a fight. **MEGA-MERGE!!**" "BIO-LINK ESTABLISHED! M-E-G-A SYSTEM ONLINE!" "Oh want to go out in a fight then eh? Fine by me, life was getting boring. "Megamerge!" Once the lights from there merging vanished both megaman model X and megaman model F where standing. Each looking the other in the eye. "And so the rematch begins. I always wanted to go one on one with you Aile after you managed to hold me and the others off by yourself. Time to find out if my new power can match yours, oh wait...thats right Model Z no longer belongs to you and Vent...Oh well my new power VS your old power." And with those words Atlas reached behind him and got out somthing that looked alot like model X. "Get ready. DOUBLE MEGAMERGE! DARK MEGAMERGE!!" "BIO-LINK ESTAPLISHED, DARK SYSTEM ONLINE." "Dark system? Whats that? Model X do you know?" Aile started to back away "I'm sorry Aile I've never heard of the dark system. Watch out Aile! the power coming from her is off the scale." "Hahahaha! whats wrong is my power scaring you? Deal with it!" She lashed out with her fist and hit Aile in the gut. "ARGH!" "Whats wrong Aile had enough already? To bad! DF buster!" As soon as she finished saying that she grabed her F buster and it glowed a black color and changed just like her armour had it changed to a dark orange color. "Fire!" she fired the buster right in front of Aile. "Good bye Aile. I won't miss you." Atlas started to walk out of the room "I wounder if Aeolus and Giro have finished with the others?" and with that Atlas walked out into the hallways of Guardian H.Q.

Ok! Long? eh...not so much...at least i don't think so...typed this all in an hr...(i took breaks tho...total time was about 2 hrs tho) anyway...Oh yeah btw i got 200 plus views so thank you for reading my story...even tho hardly any of you stay for the whole thing-.-...anyway...I left it on a clif hanger on purpose only because i felt that it would be a good place to stop...now this time i'm going to do somthing new I'm going to tell you when i'm going to post the new chapter...I have it all typed out and everything I'm just going to wait a few days (2-3) but since today is 7-21-08 I'll post the next chapter one 7-23-08. Until next time...laterz people.


	6. Chapter 5: Supirse!

Disclamer: I do not own Megaman or any of the Characters...I did come up with Mako tho...anyway...

Ok before i go on with this chapter there are some things that I want you the reader to know..._When i type somthing like this it means a character is thinking somthing..._If i type like this then that means its a Comunication line...**If i talk like this then that means its someone yelling...but i think thats kinda not hard to guess...**_like this means a Biometal is thinking..._anything else...ummmm...Oh yeah...if i were to do somthing like this...Ex:

"Why do I have to go to school today mom? No ones going to be there...its the last day!" John was begging his mom to let him stay home on the last day of school...but no luck..."Your going and thats that!" said his mom.

Thats what i'm ganna use as a flash back...On with the show, or well story...you get what i mean...Letsa go!

-I'm going to us MD for Mavrick Defence because they will be talked about alot in this chapter-

Chapter 5

Area R0

"Grey still hasn't awaken yet. At this rate he might still be asleep when its time to start the plan." "Its to late to wait for Grey, I've already started the plan. Guardian H.Q. is no more. Shame really We could have used Aile's and Vent's DNA, but it seems that we won't be able to now. Oh well with the DNA we got from Atlas, Aeolus, Thites, Shirnaq, Prairie, and Giro should be enough." Said the figure sitting on a throne. "Master Thomas what do we do with Grey then?" Thomas stood up from his throne. "Get rid of him. Keep his Model A though. It might be of some use to us when opening the lock of Albert." Thomas walked out of the room towards the transporter room. "They should be coming back from the mission soon." TRANSFER STARTING. TRANSFER IN 3...2...1... "Ah...They are back." Thomas went up to them. "Master Thomas, everything went as planed the MD is no more. Prairie and Giro should be back soon. Ashe wasn't where we thought she would be so Prairie had to go and find her. Giro went to take out the real Prairie." TRANSFER STARTING. TRANSGER IN 3...2...1... "Giro reporting in Master Thomas. Prairie was eliminated like you asked. I won't say it felt right killing an unarmed but if it brings you closer to you goal then so be it." Giro steped off the transporter and walked out of the room into the hall. _My body can't stay in this form much longer...I just hope that i can make this look real._ "Giro, whats that on your arm?" Giro turned to look at Thomas. "Its nothing...I let my guard down for a second thats all. It won't hap-" Giro fell down. "Hmph. Serves him right. If you can't keep from getting a wound like that i don't want you here..." _So Thomas just going to let me lay here? not a good idea...for you...oh well i guess its time to end this game._ "Thomas, you should have helped me back up. Its the polite thing to do." Thomas stoped. "What did you say Giro? Are you telling the one that brought you into this world what to do? That is not a very smart thing to do." Thomas turned around and started to walk over to Giro. "You made this body yes. But make me? No you did not make the Giro that has been with you all this time." Giro's body started to glow. "The Giro that has been with you this whole time has been the real Giro. Model Z tought me a trick on how a Cyber elf can take over a fake body of the one it once was. So now. I'll take back what you stole from me, and why not help myself to Model Z as well?" Cyber Elf Giro started to float up towards the window. "And now, I take my leave." There was a flash of light and Giro was gone. "No! he got away. Find him! **NOW!** He cannot get away with the Biokey." Thomas walked out of the room and the other all megamerged and rushed out of the building to find Giro.

Area R9

_I don't think that they will think I would have gotten this far this fast...I should be safe for now. Now i just have to hope that the others servived the attack. I know Prairie did because I never hurt her. But Aile and Vent looked to be asleep. I just hope they are all right._

Area D4

Mako stood in the tree where he had been hidding behind when he fought Ashe. "Damn it. If i had known that they were also fighting agents Thomas i wouldn't have fought them." Mako jumped down to the ground. "Mako, you shouldn't beat yourself up for somthing you didn't know. If you do that then it'll just be me and Model B. And since I can't really fight I need you." A girl walked up to Mako. "Thank you your right. But still...I took the lives of all the people here. Because I was tricked into thinking they worked with Thomas. But your right Natasha. I've just got to work harder to make up for what i did wrong."

Ok chapter 5. Like it? don't like it? Let me know darn it! PM or review ether works...Dunno when next chapter will be up but sometime before eh...what month is it now...July? So the next chapter with school starting next month...should be up...eh...sometime before September.


	7. Chapter 6: Enter Giro

Ok...before anyone says anything...DON'T SAY ANYTHING!...If this chapter sucks...I'm sorry...I'm recovering from writersblock...(eh...Still have it a little writer block...) So yeah...if you think that this chapter sucked I'm sorry, but sometimes people just have times when they write somthing that sucks...I think that this is one of those times where i wrote something that sucks...anyway the story is almost done...ok...so maybe its not because i'm going to make another story to this one...but yeah...anyway this story still has eh...i dunno...I'd say maybe 2-3 chapters left before its finished. Sorry but I've got some other ideas that I want to write (most ether runescape or megaman related) but i'm not going to start them until i finish this and my other runescape one (if i even feel like finishing that one...)

Disclamer: I do not own Megaman or any of the Characters...I did come up with Mako tho...anyway...

Ok before i go on with this chapter there are some things that I want you the reader to know..._When i type somthing like this it means a character is thinking somthing..._If i type like this then that means its a Comunication line...**If i talk like this then that means its someone yelling...but i think thats kinda not hard to guess...**_like this means a Biometal is thinking..._anything else...ummmm...Oh yeah...if i were to do somthing like this...Ex:

"Why do I have to go to school today mom? No ones going to be there...its the last day!" John was begging his mom to let him stay home on the last day of school...but no luck..."Your going and thats that!" said his mom.

Thats what i'm ganna use as a flash back...On with the show, or well story...you get what i mean...Lets go!

Chapter 6

Area D2

_I've got to hurry. They will catch me if i slow down now. But i don't know how much longer I can keep this up. _Cyber-Elf Giro stoped moving. "I should be safe her for a while. But still...If Thomas gets his hands on the Biokey then he will beable to unlesh the power of Model WD. If only Aile and Vent knew that model X was the model that Thomas cloned with dark powers. Model D. It has the same powers as the Model X but each one is modifed to there chosen one's DNA so they can unlesh the power of the DARK system." Giro started to move again._ Got to get away from here...they should be here soon...Lets get a move on._

Area D3

Mako and Natasha had left the place where Mako and Ashe had first met. "Thomas shouldn't have gotten to far. He has to be here some where, I can still since him." Natasha said while looking at the sky. "We'll find him Mako don't worry about it." The two walked past a cave witch bats flew out of after they walked past. "Mako...Something is coming this way. Its energy pattern...Its not Thomas, but its coming from the direction that Thomas went." Natasha stoped walking. "Is it any threat to us? Wait...Its coming from where Thomas was? Is there anything else coming with it?" Mako stoped walking and grabed his fragment of biometal. "No its alone. And guessing by the energy level it might be a Cyber-Elf. But they haven't been seen in over 50 years. Well whatever it is its about...5 miles away." Natasha looked down at Mako. "Natasha...If this thing attacks I want you to run away. You've got to make it back home. They must know that Thomas is still alive and he is going to use the Biokey to awaken the biometal that sleeps under our land." "But...what about you? What will you do?" Natasha looked Mako in the eyes but he didn't anwser. "I see..." Mako started walking again. "I'm sorry, but as your body guard I've to keep you safe. As well as take care of Thomas. But its getting late we'll rest here for the night. What ever it is that is coming we'll wait for it to come to us."

Outside Legion

pant...pant...pant "I've got...to get back...to MD H.Q...and tell them...He is coming. Biometal...Model...O...he...is going...to be..." "It seems that we missed one. Pandora, Prometheus take care of him for me." "Yes, Master Albert." They both started to walk over to the gaurdian that had managed to get away from them. "I'm sorry that your end has to come so soon. But those that those that know about model O most not be alowed to live." Prometheus lifed his scythe "Time to die Scum!" "Prometheus...Some one...Is coming. He has...Biometal." Pandora turned around to look to see who it was that was coming. "P-pandora? Prometheus? I thought you two had been killed by Albert." "Grey?" Prometheus stoped. "D-did you say Grey?" Prometheus turned around. "Grey...you left us...Why?" "I'm sorry, but there was no way i could get you both back in time...as it was i barly got back myself...I'm sorry but there was no other way." Pandora started to float in the air and Prometheus activated his scythe. "Well now its your turn. Prepare to die scum!" "This time...it will be...us that win." "If you two are going to be like this then i guess i have no choice! **MEGAMERGE!**" "BIOLINK ESTABLISHED! M.E.G.A SYSTEM ONLINE!" Grey dashed at both Pandora and Promethues. "Promethues, Pandora, Grey. How nice to see you three fighting again. Sorry Grey, but Promethues and Pandora arn't as week as they were before. I have given them each more of model W's power. Have fun fighting!" "Albert?!" Grey stoped to look around the area which got him hit by a thunder blast from Pandora's staff with Prometheus following up with a slice from his scythe. "Hahaha! You beat us last time only because you had Ashe to help you. Alone you are nothing!" Prometheus started to rase his scythe for the finishing blow when he stoped. "Wait...this doesn't feel right." Albert appered behind them. "What are you waiting for? Finish him off!" Albert started to walk towards him. "Or do you forget who it was that saved you two?" "No...you die now Albert!" Prometheus charged at Albert. Albert sighed. "Are you really going to try this again?" Albert raised his hand. "**ARGH!!**" Pandora screamed "P-pandora!" Prometheus rushed over to her. "You scum! I'll make you pay for that!" "No...Prometheus...You...have to...Save...Grey...Albert cannot...have...model A." "Pandora..." Prometheus looked her in the eyes. "Ok, I will. Come on Grey, we're leaving." Prometheus grabed Grey and transported them both out away from Legion. "P-prom...etheus...ke...ep...Gray...safe..." And with those final words Pandora, the second Megaman that Albert had made, fell to the ground. "Ah Pandora, you gave your life to save Prometheus' I don't remember giving you the ablity to care for others. No matter. I will have model A soon enough."

Area D3

_It looks like someone has been here. _"Hm?"_ Looks like someone is out camping here. But who?_ "Hm? Mako, its here." Natasha looked up to see that Mako was already standing. "I know. If things get bad I want you to get out of here." He grabed model B and megamerged. "Mako...let me help. I can't let you do this alone please." Natasha looked at him. "Fine, but if things get ugly you leave. Ok?" _Natasha...I gave my word that I wouldn't leave your side. Please don't let me leave you._ "Here it comes." They both got ready to fire when out of the woods came a Cyber-Elf. "A Cyber-Elf? Whats it doing out here?" Natasha started over to it. "No stay back. It could be hurt you." Mako dashed infront of Natasha. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just passing by. Please don't let me disturb you two...wait. You have biometal? Your not with Thomas are you?" "Your an enemy of Thomas too? Well then we're on the same side please eh...sit." Natasha gestered for the Cyber-Elf to come over. _If these two start to attack I'm done for...but still I've got to take the chance. I need to rest._ "Thank you. My name is Giro what are your names?" Giro asked while floating above the camp fire. "I'm Mako," said Mako "and she is Natasha. I'm her body guard. We were on our way to find Master Thomas and save Natasha's brother." Mako walked over to the fire and grabed the food that he was cooking for Natasha and himself. "Here you need to eat." He handed her the food. "Its late so we better finish up and then get to bed. Your welcome to stay if you want to Giro." They finished eating and then went to bed.

Ok...I still think it sucks like i said before...But hey if you liked it then sweet. That means i didn't was my time writing (typing) this. So yeah I'm ganna say maybe 3 more chapters to go. I'm ganna give you a taste (eh...yeah i said it...got a problem with it?!) of next chapter below. Till next time I say peace! Oh and btw...R&R Peace! And thanks for reading!

Sneak peak of Chater 7!

Underground below Legion.

BOOM! "Damn! who did they get here so quickly! Aile you got to get out of here!" Vent stoped Running and turned around. "Go Aile you got to get back to Prairie and the others!" Vent started to fire his Megabuster and the mavericks. "But what about you Vent? I...I can't just leave you here!" Vent turned around and faced Aile. "I'll be fine. Just at this rate by the time we both get out of here it will be to late to stop Model O. I'll be fine trust me just go!" Vent started to turn back to start shooting the mavericks again when Aile jumped on him and hugged him. "Please Vent don't die. I...I love you." Aile started to cry. "I love you too Aile, and don't worry. I'll see you again once I take care of things here. Now go!" He pushed her off him and turned back towards the mavericks. "And Aile, watch out for falling rocks on your way out." Vent said as he turned back around and shot the rocks above Aile's head. "Now go!"

Eh...wow...oh yeah i forgot to mention that a friend of mine is going to help me finish the rest of this story. So yeah anyway I once again say peace until my next chapter is up...Peace!


	8. NOT CHAPTER 7 Character Discription: Vay

Character Discription

Name: Vay  
Biometal: Model T  
Clothes: Blue Cloak, Black baggy jeans, White T-Shirt, Rocket Boots  
Catchphrase: "Anything for my father..."  
Past: Former Legion employee. Worked closely under Albert and saw him as a father. Was given Model T as a gift from Albert to "carry on his legacy". Model T gives him wings (red bull XD) and he uses a sabre and buster much like Model ZX. Since it was a gift from Albert, he can A-Trans as well but without having to copy the enemies data. Just the sight of them gives him the ability to do it. Vay is a cocky person who doesn't usually give his best effort in battle. He figures "If they can't survive me like this, they aren't worthy of my true strength." As much as Vay loves battle, he does have some remorse. He loves a challenge but also questions his purpose in life. He wonders if he is really supposed to follow Albert's footsteps or should he make his own path.

Made by: Taktikz-Team Starforce Dragon Sky Leader


	9. Chapter 7: Beginning to regroup

NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS A LITTLE BIT MORE WORDS IN IT AND SOME SEXUAL RELATED STUFF (NOT MUCH...VERY LITTLE SEXUAL STUFF...) I DON'T FEEL THAT THIS SHOULD BE BUMPED INTO M RATING FOR THIS SEEING AS ITS ONLY ONE CHAPTER AND I'M WARNING YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS) IN ADVANCE.

Disclamer: I do not own Megaman or any of the Characters...I did come up with Mako tho...anyway...

ganna keep posting this for the last few chapters...just because i feel like it...

Ok before i go on with this chapter there are some things that I want you the reader to know..._When i type somthing like this it means a character is thinking somthing..._If i type like this then that means its a Comunication line...**If i talk like this then that means its someone yelling...but i think thats kinda not hard to guess...**_like this means a Biometal is thinking..._anything else...ummmm...Oh yeah...if i were to do somthing like this...Ex:

"Why do I have to go to school today mom? No ones going to be there...its the last day!" John was begging his mom to let him stay home on the last day of school...but no luck..."Your going and thats that!" said his mom.

Thats what i'm ganna use as a flash back...On with the show, or well story...you get what i mean...This is going to be one of the last chapters for this story just so you guys and girls (and taco people...yes...I'm hungery get over it...) anyway...on with the 3rd to last chapter!! (yeah...there woulda been 4 more chapters but i made chapter 4 a little long...its really chapter 4 and 5 together just i got a little overboard and typed them both as one...so yeah...9 chapters now...ok anyway...We're ganna have loads of fun (by we i mean me and my friend) coming up with ideas for my new story...which is..based off of...MEGAMAN STARFORCE!! Yup...starforce is whats coming next...and after i get that one started I'll get started on the next part of this story...yup...its ganna have another set of chapters...why not just put them in with this story you ask? Because the next story is going to include some new faces and as well as some old. Anyway...the next story is going to be another set of 10 chapters (srry about chapter 4 being 2 chapters...but i wont do it again...) anyway...I'll shut the hell up so you can read this chapter (which will begin the end to this story...slowly...but it will begin the end)

Chapter 7

Underground tunnels below Legion

"Grey, where are the others? What happened to Aile, Vent, and Ashe?" Prometheus asked Grey as the countinued to walk down the underground path. After Albert had killed Pandora he and Grey had fled from Albert and ended up in the underground pathway below legion. "Last I heard from them they are all ok. I don't know if they still are. I left the MD shortly after it was formed to find out who i really am. My past is out there I can feel it. I just got to find someone that knows me." Grey said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Com. System. "Ashe." He said. "Calling Ashe. ... ... ... ... ... ... Hi! This is Ashe I'm unable to anwser your call right now. Please leave a message and I'll call you back later. Bye!" Grey left a message and put his Com. System away. "Hmm. Its not like her to not anwser my calls." Grey started to walk again "Aaw...Someone has a crush on Ashe." Grey started to blush. "Stop it! We're just friends thats all." Grey looked to the ground. "And what about Aile and Vent? Are they head over heels for each other too?" Prometheus laughed at that. "Oh...you guys are funny. Your falling in love with each other. Ah thats rich...If only Pandora was here." As he said that last part he lowered his head. "Pandora..." Prometheus looked at the ground "Why...why did you have to die..." "Looks like someone is in love himself." Prometheus just looked at Grey his eyes ablaze. "Eh...yeah...Sorry about that...I'll shut up now. So where is this tunnel taking us anyway?" Grey looked ahead and tried to see the end of the tunnel but failed. "Just keep walking. We'll get there soon.

Ruins of Guardian H.Q.

Vay took a good look around. "Hmph...So it looks like Thomas beat me to it. No matter. The out come is still the same. That just gives me more time to focus on getting the Biokey so we can awaken Model O's full power. Its a shame though; I was hopping I'd be able to take down Vent and Aile myself...Oh well." Vay turned around. "Hmph...If I owe so much to Albert...why do I hate having to kill all these people. If I really wanted to serve him I'd do this without any second thought...and yet I can't." Vay walked away from the ramains of Gaurdian H.Q. "W-wait...p-please...h-help me..." Vay stoped and turned around. "Who is there?" "M-my name is...Aile. They...attacked the H.Q. we...couldn't defend...ourselfs. Please...help...me..." Vay was still. _If i help her I'd be helping my enemy, but i can't just leave a girl to die. That would just leave a bad taste in my mouth...I guess i gotta help her._ "Sure, I'll help you." Vay walked back over to were he heard Aile's voice. "Thank...you..." Vay started pushing rubble out of the way. When he got to her he froze. _She...she is so...whats the word for it? Wait...why do i care if she is pretty or not? Damnit! If i start to like her then i won't be able to kill her when I have to. Ergh...as much as I don't want to I have to help her. And anyone else that is still alive. They are an enemy of Thomas which means they might be able to help me...no mater how long and when they arn't any more use to me...I'll just get rid of them._ "Ok...take it easy. Not to fast. Ok. Good good." After he helped her up and on his back he started to head towards the lake. "Come on. Lets head to the lake. You need to wash up. Your covered in blood." After he got her to the lake and helped her wash off all the blood he helped her sit down next to a tree. "Can you tell me what happend? Who attacked you? What did they want?" Vay stood looking down at Aile. _Damn she is hot...wait...what? What am I thinking? Now isn't the time for this...I've got to find the Biokey...Model O must be revied. But still...is it worth it if it means I have to kill her? She is..._ He didn't allow himself to finish that thought. "I don't know why they attacked me. I'll I know was Atlas came out of no where and Double Megamerged with a biometal I'd never seen before...Did something called a Dark-Megamerge." Vay noticed that it was hard for Aile to talk. It was taking all her energy just to talk. "Please, rest you need to regain your energy. You need to rest now. You can tell me what happened later and don't worry I'm not gonna lea-" He didn't even get to finish his sintence before Aile fell asleep. _If I wanted to I could...no what the hell is wrong with me? Damn it! I meet a girl and I fall heads over heels for her...I don't even know if she IS Aile...from her looks though she seems to be the one that Albert told me to kill. She looks so peaceful...I can't kill her. I'm sorry Albert...But I just can't take the life of something so...So pretty._ Vay started to walk towards the ruins of Guardian H.Q. "Lets see if there is any other servivers still live. Nope he is dead...She's been dead for a while...Looks like he just dead...shame...Huh? Whats that? It looks like...Model T! Bring up the image data of Vent." "Retriving data...loading data...viewing data...Subject is Vent. Prepare to Megamerge?" Model T floated beside Vay. "No, for now we help them. If they can help us get the Biokey then they are worth leaving alive...for now." He walked over to the sleeping Vent. "Wow...what kind of world do we live in where bad guys can't even kill who they are supost to kill...Its sad really" He picked Vent up and looked around for anymore alive people. "Looks like only these two survived." He took Vent back and layed him down next to Aile. _I'll go get something for them to eat...If I'm going to keep them alive they kinda have to live._ Vay walked away slowly looking back at Aile every now and then as he went looking for something for them to eat.

Underground tunnels below Legion

"So...Grey how was your first date with Ashe?" Prometheus and Grey had been making small talk for the past hour. "Eh...It was ok I guess. We went to this one place and the waiter spilled my water all over my pants. I was so close to megamerging and kicking his ass, but i didn't. I don't know what Ashe would think of me if i did something like that to a person. She laughed though said that it was pay back for calling him a good for nothing douce. But other then that...It went ok. Oh and yeah. She kicked me in the damn nuts. I mean really? What did i do? Ok so maybe i did ask if she wanted to take a shower with me but really...is that worth getting kicked in the nuts? I should think not!" Grey added "And I never got a good night kiss that night ether...Damn..." Prometheus stoped for a second and looked at Grey. "Wow...you are a douce...A lucky one at that. Normaly If you ask a girl to take a shower with you on your first date she cuts your freakin' balls off! She musta been drunk or she must like you. As for me...well I never really took to the romance life. I was to busy trying to find a way to get back at Albert. Any free time i had really I spent with Pandora. We trained alot together went to places together you know...the normal stuff." Prometheus had gotten used to talking about Pandora now. Even though it pained him on the inside he had to move on. "I just wish...you know. we had had more time together." The two countinued to talk some more as they walked down the tunnel (Srry...i had to cut some of this out...If i make a chapter based on things i had to cut i'll post this bit in it...anyway back to the story)

Outside Guardian H.Q. Ruins

_Why can't I stop looking at her? Damn it! She's like a princess...woah! I did not just think that...Meh...who am i kidding after watching her for an hour its hard to say i don't like her. But I got to keep myself under control. Don't want to do anything that I wouldn't do normaly. Maybe A little peak...NO! Argh! who knew a girl could drive a boy crazy like this?? I'm just a human for darn sake! _Vay had been watching Aile sleep for over an hour now...thinking about her...Doing things with her...Doing things to her...after a while he just shut up and went with it. Fighting a pointless battle isn't worth the time. If i'm going to think it I'll just think it and hopefuly it'll leave me alone after a while. sigh "Can the thoughts just go away? Maybe a nights rest will get rid of them." Vay went over to a tree and jumped into it. "Ah...Time for some shuteye."

Area D2

Giro hadn't been able to sleep all night. Something just kept him up. If it was because he didn't want to let his guard down or if it was just that he couldn't sleep he didn't know. All he knew was that something was keeping him up. _Well trying to sleep when I know its not going to happen is just a wast of time. I might as well do something. Hmm...and I know what I'm going to do._ Giro floated over to a tree. "Lets do this!" The copy model Z started to glow beside him. "**MEGAMERGE!"** Giro shouted. "BIOLINK ESTABLISHED M.E.G.A. SYSTEM ONLINE!" The model Z started to float around Giro. The model Z started spinning so fast that it became a red blur. There was a flash of red light and it was over. Standing where Giro had been floating just a few seconds before was Megaman Model Z. (Eh...just so you know he had a Halo over his head like X did in the Megaman Zero games...just so you know...) "Yes! It worked. But how long am I able to stay in this form?" Giro started to walk around when he heard a noise behind him. "So I was right. You can megamerge. I thought I felt Biometal, and I was right. So really Giro what are you doing here? What do you want?" Giro turned around and found that he was looking at Mako. "Mako...fine. If you must know. I was running from Thomas he is after me because of what I stole from him. As for what I want. I want to make sure that he never gets his hands on Model O. What I stole from Thomas was the Biokey, and if I have a say in anything he isn't getting it back." Giro turned around and started walking again. "I see. Well then me and Natasha will help you. But its late get some rest. If Thomas is after you like you say he is he'll be here by tomarrow so we got to get moving early." Mako finished talking and started back over to the camp fire and put it out.

Megazero: Eh...yeah...Its long...really long...ok so maybe not real long but still...its long...btw...When I gave you that sneak peak at chapter 7...I ment chapter 9...anyway...For anyone that wounders where the heck did Vay come from? He came from my good friend Taktikz from team starforce...yup i said it. If u wanna check out there site I got a link on my page just click Megazero111 at the top points to top of page

Megazero: Eh...anything else? Oh yeah...this is ganna be the only chapter that has sexual realted stuff...just thou-

Geo: Hey Mega hurry up at this rate there isn't going to be any pizza left...

Megazero: Eh...sure hold on Geo I'm just telling them that there isn't going to be anymore sexual stuff in this story.

Sonia: Sexual?! If you wanna hear about sexual stuff th-

Megazero: Ooookay Sonia you can keep that one to yourself.

Sonia: Oh i see how it is...Like Vay more so you let him be himself but you won't even let me tell my story? Fine.

Geo: Damn it Mega. Last time she was like this she wouldn't have sex with me for a month.

Megazero: Hey woah woah waoh! Lets not talk about that kinda stuff...I'm already close to M rating with this chapter as it is...I don't need anything bumping it up there. Gosh...

Mayl: What about me and me and Lan can I tell the story of what we did the first time we had s-

Megazero: slaps his head What did i do? Why me?

Lan: Hey Mayl where'd ya go?

Megazero: looks over to Lan DAMN IT LAN HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU AND MAYL! Forget it...you guys write you own story for once...I'm outa here. Later! (Don't tell them but I'm coming back...You guys really think I'd leave this story unfinished? I think not...)

Sonia: Yaaay! we get to write are own story!

Megazero: Eh...yeah...if anyone needs me...I'll be in my room, but first...Yo Geo give me a slice of pizza would ya?

Geo: Sure

Megazero: Sweet...anyway later people (and next chapter will be out soon i promise)


	10. Chapter 8: The End is Near

Disclamer: I do not own Megaman or any of the Characters...I did come up with Mako tho...anyway...

ganna keep posting this for the last few chapters...just because i feel like it...

Ok before i go on with this chapter there are some things that I want you the reader to know..._When i type somthing like this it means a character is thinking somthing..._If i type like this then that means its a Comunication line...**If i talk like this then that means its someone yelling...but i think thats kinda not hard to guess...**_like this means a Biometal is thinking..._anything else...ummmm...Oh yeah...if i were to do somthing like this...Ex:

"Why do I have to go to school today mom? No ones going to be there...its the last day!" John was begging his mom to let him stay home on the last day of school...but no luck..."Your going and thats that!" said his mom.

Thats what i'm ganna use as a flash back...On with the show, or well story...you get what i mean...This is going to be one of the last chapters for this story just so you guys and girls (and taco people...yes...I'm hungery get over it...) anyway...on with the 2nd to last chapter!! (yeah...there woulda been 3 more chapters but i made chapter 4 a little long...its really chapter 4 and 5 together just i got a little overboard and typed them both as one...so yeah...9 chapters now)...ok anyway...We're ganna have loads of fun (by we i mean me and my friend) coming up with ideas for my new story...which is..based off of...MEGAMAN STARFORCE!! Yup...starforce is whats coming next...and after i get that one started I'll get started on the next part of this story...yup...its ganna have another set of chapters...why not just put them in with this story you ask? Because the next story is going to include some new faces and as well as some old. Anyway...the next story is going to be another set of 10 chapters (srry about chapter 4 being 2 chapters...but i wont do it again...) anyway...I'll shut the hell up so you can read this chapter (which will countinue with the end to this story...slowly...but it will countinue the end)

Megazero: Ok...because chapter 7 was a little eh...whats the word for it perverted maybe? eh...idk...nor do i care...if anyone did skip that chapter (right...all u frekkin perverted boys didnt i know that much...) I'll recap right here what happened pretty much. New character Vay finds both Aile and Vent. He finds himself falling in love with Aile...ok thats all u need to know about Vay really...Prometheus and Grey after escaping from Albert find themselfs in Underground tunnels below Legion as they head back to Guardian H.Q. Giro is found by Mako and Natasha (chapter 6) and cannot sleep so he tries to see if he is able to megamerge still in his Cyber-Elf form and finds out he can. Mako finds out he has Biometal and ask him what his story was. Giro told him Thomas was after him because he stole the Biokey.

Megazero: So yeah...thats all...anyway...I gotta get started on this chapter before Sonia finds out that I'm typing again...she got mad cuz I wont let her tell her sexual story...you guys should consider yourself thankful. Anyway i'm ganna shut up so you can read now.

(oh yeah...and i lied there is ganna be some more sexual stuff in this chapter...i think i'll just bump it up to M just to be safe...)

Chapter 8

--Flash Back--

"W-why can't i remember anything? Who am I...What am I...What was i doing here?" She asked herself. She sat up slowly because her head hurt real bad..."Where am I?" She asked her self another question. She looked around the room incase it would help her remember somthing. She saw a blue something near her but to far away to reach...she had to walk over to it to get it. She strugled to get up...she couldn't. So she sat for a bit longer resting, leting her energy return. After waiting for a few minutes she decided to try and get up again. Slowly she started to stand up. She would have fallen a few times if hadn't been for a chair behind her that she had grabed onto. When she got up she slowly walked over to where the blue thing was. "Maybe that thing well let me remember who I am, or at least what i was doing here." She was a few inches away from it when...she heard a noise _What was that?_

--End Flash Back--

Guadian H.Q. Ruins

Aile started to wake up..."Wha-what happened? Ow...my head." Aile looked around to find that her head had been on Vent's lap. When she noticed this she sat up and blushed and looked to see if Vent had noticed. luckly he had was still asleep. "Whew...that was close...Model X What happened? How did i end up from the enemy base to here?"

--Flash Back--

Aile dashed back into the fight charging up the megabuster "FIRE!" She yelled as she reliesed the charged shot. "Bulls eye!" Said Model X. "What, is that all you got? This fight would have lasted longer with your fist. This'll be over soon, so why don't you just make it easy on yourself. Give up. You ca-" He never got a chance to finish his sintence. As he got stabed in the back. "W-whats happening...**AAARRGHH!!**" He fell down. Lifeless. "What happened? Who did that? And why?" "Becareful Aile! I since Biometal nearby." Model X knew whatever was coming had Biometal and he had to make sure Aile didn't let her guard down...turns out he didn't have to tell her because she wasn't letting her guard down at all...if anything she was even more careful then before. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you make the unwise choice of attacking someone on your side that is." "That voice I know that voice...Aeolus, is that you?"

--End Flash Back--

Aile looked up at the sky. "I remeber now. I lost my memory. Guardian base was attacked. I was saved by some boy I've never seen before. By the looks of it he saved Vent as well. But where did he go?" No sooner had Aile finished saying those words did she hear gun fire. "Gun fire? Is there a shoot out some where near here? Vent! wake up Vent! People are in trouble!" Aile tried to get Vent to wake up but was having no luck. "A-Aile...please stop it your tickling me." Aile stoped. _Damn you Vent. Having your sick dreams about me...ah well...Hate to do this to you buddy but you gotta get up now. _"Vent...Vent...time to get up now Vent. Hm? Not working eh? Well sorry Vent but this is what you get for dreaming about me like that." Aile stands up and kicks him in the balls. "Ouch! Damn it what did I do? What did i do?" Vent started to look around rapidly. "Next time don't have sick dreams about me. Ok? Anyway we got to get going there is a shoot out going on some where in the city and we've got to get there now. Come on lazy bum lets go!" Aile started running towards the city. "Gosh...kick me in the nuts just because I have a dream...I'm only human gosh...if she doesn'tt want me to dream about her maybe she needs to be less pretty. Not my fault..." Vent got up and slowly started towards the city. "Yo Vent come on we've got to go. **NOW!**" Aile quickly megamerged and started towards the city again. "I'm coming I'm coming. Mega merge!" Vent megamerged and dashed off after Aile.

Underground Tunnels Below Legion

Grey and Prometheus were nearing the end of there long walk. It had been many hours since either of them had seen sunlight. "Wow...that light is bright. Hey prometheus you never told me where we are going." Grey looked at Prometheus hoping to get an anwser. "We are going to the city." Grey looked ahead. _The city? Why does he want to take me there? I mean sure I havn't been to one in a while and wouldnt mind going to one but shouldn't we be trying to save the world from Albert? _"Grey...I've got to tell you something that only me and Pandora know. The Albert that you saw wasn't the real Albert you saw was a man named Shrike. He was a servent of Albert until he found out Pandora and my plan to over take down Albert. He saved us from the destruction that we almost faced. Of course though our real bodies are to damaged to be used right now so he made us these new bodies until our old ones are repaired." Prometheus told Grey as they walked out of the tunnel into the bright light of the city. "Prometheus...I thought I told you and Pandora no telling? You've been real bad about that lately...last time you told someone I had to have them removed. Remember? Ah well...since he knows I'm not Albert i guess this outfit is pointless to keep on." Shrike removed a device from his chest that deactivated the hologram that made him look like Albert. "And now you two have lead me right to Model O. All I need is the Biokey and I can unlock it. And then the ultimate biometal will be mine!! Ahahaha! You die now Scum! Model V, Model N, lend me your power! Megamerge!" "M.E.G.A SYSTEM ONLINE DOUBLE MEGAMERGE!" There was a flash of black and white light and when it was over The model VN Megaman was standing infront of Grey and Prometheus. "Sword!" Shrike yelled. A sword materialized infront of him and he grabed it. "Lets see what the Model A can really do!" He dashed at Grey and within a second had him pinned down with the sword to his skull. "Hmph...Wimps and weak MegaMen that leech power are nothing more than simple-minded fools." You walked away. "I'll let you live since you brought me here, but if we meet on the battle field again I wont be so nice. And Prometheus, Pandora is waiting for you...In the netherworld!" As he finished his last word he spun around and stabed Prometheus square in the chest. "Fools that betray me die!" He left the sword in his chest and started to walk away. "Shame really I actualy like having you around. Oh well." And with that he transfered away. "Prometheus! Hold on I'll help you!" Grey ran over to him and slowly pulled out the sword. "Model A can u scan him for me? I want to know how much damage he has taken." Model A floated over Prometheus. "Ok Grey I'll do my best." Model A glowed for a minute and when he stoped he said, "Damage critical if not taken care of soon...he'll die...If me and you megamerge Grey we should be able to share some of our power with him. I don't know if it'll be enough to save him but its worth a try." "MEGAMERGE!" Grey megamerged and became Megaman Model A "Alright Model A...Lets do this." Grey bent over and put his hand over Prometheus' injery. _Focus my energy...focus...focus..._ Grey's hand started to glow with energy which was begining to heal Prometheus' wound. "G-Grey...Thank you..." was all Prometheus said before passing out. "It looks like he'll be ok...but what about Pandora is she really dead?"

City near Guardian H.Q. Ruins

"I don't see anything that looks like there was a...shoot...out...What happened here?? All of the city is in one piece but this part right here!" Vent was pointing at the downtown section of Speed city. "Hm...Lets check it out Vent." Aile dashed over to the ruins. _Is it just me or does Aile have her memory back?_ "Aile stoped and started to walk. "Vent! there is a little girl over here! She's still alive but just barely!" Vent dashed over to where Aile was to help her get the girl out from under need the rubble. "Vent you stay with this girl I'm going to go look to see if anyone else is still in trouble." Aile dashed further down the street and turned left at the end. "It looks like no one else is here. AAAAAAAAH!!" Aile was jumped from behind. "Aile?!" Vent heard her screem, but as much as he wanted to go after her he had to watch the little girl and make sure that she did not get hurt anymore then she already was. "NOOOOOO!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!! AAAAAAH!!" Vent couldn't take it anymore. He grabed the girl and dashed towards where he heard Ailes screems. "Aile?! Aile where are you?" Vent dashed forwards a little more and saw something on the ground. He slowed down to walk and pick it up. "M-model X? If your here...AILE!!" Vent rushed to the side of a building and layed the girl agents it. "Stay right here. I'll be right back. If anyone comes and tries to hurt you yell as loud as you can and i'll come right back." He dashed of calling for Aile. After about an hour searching he figured it was no use. He started to head back to where he left the little girl when he saw something. "Aile? Is that you?" He ran over to a bush and when he got to it what he saw took his breath away. There was Aile. Vent looked around and he saw what he was looking for. "She was..." He didn't finish the sintence. He walked over to a tree and jumped into it to get a look around the city. When he got to the top of the tree he saw a message ingraved into the ground a few inches away from the tree. It said Vay has struck. Be warned I will be back. _That still doesnt explane who did...that to Aile. Well I better go and find her clothes before someone else does...freakin' perverts now a day. Attack a random girl and then rape her...God! If i ever find the guy that did that to her. _Vent jumped down from the tree found all Aile's clothes and got her and then went back for the girl. He then took the 2 of them back to there camp near guardian base ruins.

Megazero: Ok...before anyone says ANYTHING Vay wasn't the guy that raped Aile...It just happened to be some random (as he said lucky) guy that walked buy and found her all beaten up after she was attacked by Vay...Of course tho he let her live because he liked her...but he wasnt the one that raped her...just so you guys (and girls) know Vay my have wanted to but he didnt.

Sonia: Yeah...nice use of not saying how it all happened. Keep the rating under M...your not very fun. Anyway...Geo is calling so I gotta get going.

Megazero: If your in my room again...get the HELL OUTA THERE IF I HAVE TO CLEAN MY SHEETS AGAIN LIKE THAT LAST TIME YOU TWO ARE SO LEAVING! AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT UR STORY AS WELL.

Sonia: Fine...GEO WE GOTTA MOVE TO ANOTHER ROOM! BIG POT HEAD OVER HERE WONT LET US USE HIS ROOM!

Megazero: yeah...Big pot head alright...Now Sonia can you please leave so I can get to work on chapter 9 finish that and then get started on your love story with Geo?

Sonia: Woah!! Who said anything about me loving him? For all you know I could just be using him for his b-

Megazero: Ooookay! enough of that sonia if you shut the hell up and go away right now you can stay in my room...for the rest of the night? Ok?

Geo: Sweet!

Roll: (inside Mayl's PET) Hey Mayl have you seen Megaman any lately?

Mayl: Eh...last i saw him he was with Meddy.

Roll: OMGIMAKILLTHATGIRL!! warps out of Mayl's PET

Mayl: Lan...she's gone we can go now

Megazero: OH GOD! Why do i even bother?


	11. Chapter 9: Flash Back!

Disclamer: I do not own Megaman or any of the Characters...I did come up with Mako tho...anyway...

ganna keep posting this for the last few chapters...just because i feel like it...

Ok before i go on with this chapter there are some things that I want you the reader to know..._When i type somthing like this it means a character is thinking somthing..._If i type like this then that means its a Comunication line...**If i talk like this then that means its someone yelling...but i think thats kinda not hard to guess...**_like this means a Biometal is thinking..._anything else...ummmm...Oh yeah...if i were to do somthing like this...Ex:

"Why do I have to go to school today mom? No ones going to be there...its the last day!" John was begging his mom to let him stay home on the last day of school...but no luck..."Your going and thats that!" said his mom.

Thats what i'm ganna use as a flash back...On with the show, or well story...you get what i mean...This is going to be one of the last chapters for this story just so you guys and girls (and taco people...yes...I'm hungery get over it...)This chapter is a chapter bassed on Vay's past...the ending chapter will be chapter 10.

Chapter 9

Downtown Speed City

Vay opened his eyes. Has it really been 10 years? It seemed like only yesterday he got model T.

--Flash Back--

Albert walked into the room. He had called Vay for some unknown reason. "Vay, I'm sure you woundering why your here. Its because I have a gift for you." Albert put something in Vay's hand. "This Biometal. I found it a while ago and I scaned it and found that it is coded to your DNA. So I fell that you should have it." Vay looked down at the object that Albert had put into his hand. "Biometal?" Albert explaned the powers of biometal. "So this thing will give me the power to control this thing called the M.E.G.A System?" Vay asked Albert. "Yes...that and much more."

--End Flash Back--

Vay looked at Model T. "Its been a long trip to where I am now, but is it the right path for me? I mean its for Albert but still...Is it what I was ment to do?

--Flash Back--

"Vay I'm going to teach you the power of A-trans." Albert walked over to the wall pushed a button. "Send him in." The door opend and in walked a firery looking reploid. "Vay this is Buckfire. I want you to look at him and feel his DNA flow into you while megamerged with Model T." Albert walked back to where he had been standing before. "Right...Megamerge!" A green light flashed around Vay and when it was gone he stood there. Mega man Model T. "Now just feel his DNA flow into you." Vay closed his eyes and focused on the image of Buckfire in his head. After a few seconds Vay started to glow. "Good. It looks like you got the hang of it. Pretty soon you'll have A-trans mastered." Albert brought in some more reploids until Vay could A-trans with only looking at them for a fraction of a second. "Very good. You got it down faster then I thought you would. Good going!"

--End Flash Back--

"Hmm...A-trans!" He transformed into Hivolt. "Heh...even though Hivolt only helped as a chance to regain his lost glory he did end up helping more then he knew. By giving me his DNA. Vay jumped into the air and started flying towards legion.

--Flash Back--

"Vay I've got to tell you something. This world is messed up. I have a plan to fix it. Join me and the other Mega men and together we will make a world worth living in." Albert got up from his desk. "What do you say Vay? Join me and help right this worlds wrongs." Vay looked at Albert. "Yes. I will help you right this worlds wrongs."

--End Flash Back--

_Was I right to say that I would help him? Can he even fix the world now without his Model W's? No...I'll do anything for my father...for Albert._

--Flash Back--

"Ahahaha! Soon the world and all that live in it will be mine!!" Albert laughed as he looked at his computer screen. "Soon the last Model W will be here and then the world will know what I, Master Albert, can really do!" Vay was standing in his normal place next to the window. He always liked to look at the stars when they first came out. "Hmm...the stars...they look deferent tonight." Vay walked out of the room and went to his bedroom. "Model T, we're going to go make sure everything is as it should be."

--End Flash Back--

_I remember that night like is was yesterday. The night i met her. I wounder what ever happened to her? If she is still even alive..._

--Flash Back--

Vay walked along Legion grounds. He had the job of making sure that no one went into legion that wasn't supost to. He was just about to finish his last round for the night when he heard somthing. "Whos there? Show yourself." Vay walked over to where he heard the noise. "I'm warning you. You better show yourself now." Vay stoped infront of the bush that he heard the noise come from. "P-please...d-don't...h-h-hurt me. P-please..." Vay stoped. It was a girl. "Come on out, I won't hurt you." Vay relised what he said a few seconds after he said it. He couldn't promise to not hurt her. If she had come as a spy then he'd have to do what he was paid to do as the night guard. "What are you doing here?" Vay waited for the girl to come out. When she didn't come out he went behind the bush to get her out himself. What he saw made his jaw drop. He was looking at a girl that he could only discribe as perfect. But when he got closer he noticed that she was bleeding. "Your hurt! What happened? Tell me what happend?" Vay rushed over to help the girl up. "I was attacked by mavericks. They got me and they killed my mother." The girl strugled to stay up. "Here, let me help you. Whats your name anyway?" "My name is Destiny, and thank you for helping me." Vay carried Destiny into Legion and into the Med. Hall. "Here wait here. I'll get a medic for you. Wait here." Vay left the room. _She seems like a nice girl...why did the mavericks attack her though?_ Vay got the medic told her what happend and was on his way back. The medic told him that she had to get some stuff first. While Vay was outside the room he heard the girl talking. "He is very nice, but I can't get attached to him. Not after what happend last time..." Vay walked in the room followed by the medic. "Oh my! What happend to you! Vay you need to leave." Vay left the room as he was told. Vay went to Master Albert's lap. "Master Albert I found a girl that was a serviver of a maverick raid. Does that mean she has the power of Mega Man?" Albert looked up. "Yes she should have the power of Mega Man. Bring here to me I want to see her." "Master Albert she is in the Med. Hall. She was badly injered when I found her." Vay said with a sad look on his face. "Oh well in that case I will come to her when she is feeling better." With that Albert went back to his work and Vay left.

--End Flash Back--

_Why did I have to tell him about her? Stupid stupid stupid!!_ Vay countinued to fly away from the city. _If she is still alive I must find her._

--Flash Back--

Vay returned to the Med. Hall to find that the girl was asleep. "Vay she'll be ok but you've got to let her rest right now." Vay jumped because he hadn't noticed the medic was outside the room. "Yes your right. I'll leave her be." Vay walked down the hall to his room got dressed for bed and hit the tried to go to sleep.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Vay woke up got dressed went to the lunch room (the sign on the door said lunch room. The sign was put there for when schools came on field trips to legion) got some eggs and sat down to eat. "Good morning Vay. I hope you slept well." Vay looked up at the figure who was talking to him and gave a sleepy yawn. "Haha! Vay you never stop making me laugh. Anyway we got alot to do today got to transport the "packages" to the dig site. And then we also got to-" he was cut off by the medic that walked up to Master Albert. "Master Albert you said you wanted to see that girl? Well she is in a stable contition right now you can go and see her now." The medic waslked away. "Ah yes the girl that servived the Maverick raid." Albert walked off towards the Med. Hall leaving Vay to finish his eggs in peace.

--End Flash Back--

_He always did know where I was...Its a little scary really._ "A-trans!" Vay transformed back into Model T and dashed a little before he stoped at the edge of a cliff. "A-trans!" He shouted once again this time changing into the form of Megaman Model L. Vay jumped down the cliff strate into the water below. _Lets see what kind of fish I can find today._

--Flash Back--

Vay had just finished combat practice. Every one at legion knew Vay had Model T. So it was no suprise to anyone that passed the training room to see him in there in his megamerged state. Vay walked out of the training room and headed towards the main doors of legion. He had told Albert the day before that he was going into town this week to try and find out more about the girl. When he reached the town he started asking around showing pictures of the girl. No one knew her which left Vay to walk some more through the town asking more and more people while he kept getting the same anwser every time. "Hey Giro what do you think every happened to that girl that we saw the other day?" Vay froze. Could this girl they were talking about be the one that Vay found? He disided to go over and ask them. "Excuse me I couldn't help but overhear that you where talking about a girl that you guys had seen. Did she look anything like this?" Vay showed them both the picture that he had taken of Destiny. "Micheal! Thats her! Thats the girl!! What happened to her? Is she ok?" Vay jumped back at all the questions he didn't know that he was going to be asked questions before he even had the chance to ask one. "Yes she is going to be ok she was attacked by mavericks so she was pretty beat up but she'll be ok. She is in the Med. Hall in legion right now if you want i can take you to go and see her." Vay started off towards legion. He figured that if he was going to get anything out of them he should at least let them see her. "So whats your name?" Asked the blond haired one. "I'm Vay and you are?" Vay countinued walking while he anwsered. "I'm Giro, and this is Micheal." They walked the rest of the way to legion without talking.

--End Flash Back--

_Those two knew I had biometel. I could tell because they didn't let there guard down for a second. Then they know about biometel too. And posibly where Mega Men._

--Flash Back--

"Thank you for letting us know that she is ok." Micheal said. "We gotta get going now though, got to transport some stuff. Giro's transporters never rest. Lets move Giro!" Micheal and Giro left after spending 30 minutes making sure that the girl was going to be ok. Vay left to go find Albert. He had been woundering why Albert wanted to see her and wouldn't let him come. He got to Alberts office and found that there was no one there so he went and looked around. He stoped when he got to Alberts computer. Vay didn't like the idea of looking at what Albert was doing but he figured he'd find out why he wanted to see the girl if he did.

Albert Log--#296

Vay found a girl that he said servived a maverick raid. Starnge I don't remember having mavericks go looking for anymore Mega Men. None the less I went to go check it out and see if she was indeed one of my creations. After running several test on the girl I've come to two conculsions. One that she is a Mega Man. And two that she is not one of my creations. I have no idea how she is a Mega Man when I am the father of all Mega Men. No matter I will countinue to run test to see what Biometel she is compatable with.

"You where right Vay. She is a Mega Man. But on another note, its not polite to read other peoples stuff without letting them know." Vay jumped he didn't even know that Albert had entered the room. "Master Albert, I'm very sorry." Vay looked him in the eyes to try and figure out what he was thinking. "Its strange though. She has a bio-signiture that matches none of the Biometal I have created. Its strange but It puzzles me not. Come Vay it is time to begin all the Model W's have been assambled we are ready to being the begining of the new world!"

--End Flash Back--

Vay had caught 3 fish. "She didn't match any of the biometal he had created, so then what model did she merge with? Come to think of it her dress that night didn't look to be one from modern day time. An ancent tribe maybe? Hmm..." Vay poundered over this while he ate. _If she was from an ancent tribe then why would mavericks be there? It doesn't make any since._ Vay finished his fish got up and started walking in the direction of Speed City Albert had told him to meet him there.

Downtown Speed City

Aile was just starting to wake up. Vent had already made up his mind that he was going to tell her what happend and that he is sorry that he wasn't there to protect her. Vent still had the girl that Aile had found on his back while he carried the sleeping Aile away from the camp site they had spent the night at before. Vent had to go back to get the suplies that they had. He would have stayed there but he figured that whatever attacked the city might go there next. Vent was just at the edge of the city limits when he heard some a screem. "Great...what now?!" Vent ran towards the screem to find Grey and Prometheus. "Grey! Is that really you?" Grey stoped talking to Prometheus and turned around to find Vent. "Vent!" he shouted but then he noticed Aile in his hands and the little girl on his back. "What happend to them?" Grey ran to help Vent. Vent spent the next hour telling Grey what had happend after he left. After Vent finished Grey told Vent what he had been up to and what had just happend to Prometheus. "Hmph...Looks like I missed some" Both Grey and Prometheus looked up to see who had said that. They both found themselfs looking at a cloaked figure that looked to be male. "Lets do this! Prepare to die!" The figure threw off his cloak and grabed the saber that was at his side and activated it. "Vent you got to get those two out of here! They'll get in the way." Grey said as he megamerged into Mega Man Model A "Don't worry me and Prometheus will hold him off. GO!" Vent had no time to argue because Prometheus dashed at Vent and picked him and the other two girls up with little effert and got them in the tunnel. "You got to get to the center of the city take the tunnels and you'll be able to get there. Hurry you must hurry before Shrike gets there." "Ok...but you two be careful." Vent Megamerged and then dashed down into the tunnel. "Hmph...I don't know who this Shrike character is but he won't be getting Model O. But you two come first prepare to die!"

Megazero:Yay for almost (984 views when I finished this chapter) 1000 views!! It means alot to me that you (the reader) would take time to read my story.

Grey: Damn Vent, at this rate no one is ganna win this match of checkers.

Vent: Says you.

Grey: moves checker Vent then jumps the moved checker Damn... well I'll just jump you back then jumps the checker that Vent used to jump Greys checker

Zero: Hey Vent hey Grey!

Vent: Uh oh...puts ear plugs in ears

Megazero: Eh...walks away slowly

Grey: Yo Zero whats up?

Zero: Oh nothing much just felt like telling you guys a story about when me and Iris were going out is all. starts to tell boring story Grey is to busy listening to notice Vent switching the checker pieces around And thats why you never swim with an energy saber on.

Grey: Wow...turns attention back to checker game

Vent: About time. jumps 3 of Grey's pieces in one move only 2 pieces left Grey still think you can win?

Zero: Oh that reminds me of another story tells another boring story that during it Vent moves the pieces again And that is what happens when u let a maverick in your house.

Megazero: Hey Zero! Iris is here!

Zero: Damn I forgot she was coming! Later losers!

Grey: Ok my turn...lets see here. moves checker piece

Vent: I win jumps last two pieces

Grey: ...

Vent: Ok so yeah thats you doing dishes for a month. Have fun. Anyway I'm ganna go find Aile now. Later!

Megazero: Why do I have the feeling that I'm not ganna like where this is going walks slowly out of the room


	12. Chapter 10: Enter Destiny!

Disclamer: I do not own Megaman or any of the Characters...I did come up with Mako tho...anyway...

ganna keep posting this for the last few chapters...just because i feel like it...

Ok before i go on with this chapter there are some things that I want you the reader to know..._When i type somthing like this it means a character is thinking somthing..._If i type like this then that means its a Comunication line...**If i talk like this then that means its someone yelling...but i think thats kinda not hard to guess...**

Chapter 10

Underground Tunnels

Vent had been walking in the tunnels for about an hour now. If what Prometheus said was true he should get to the site where Model O was barried. Vent thought he had heard fighting for a while now but he thought it was just his imagination so he put it aside and countinued on in the tunnels. "Mako you can't beat me. Just give up. I alreay got the Biokey from Giro so you fighting me now only makes me want to kill you more." _Giro is here? And Mako? What are they doing here? Wait...HE HAS THE BIOKEY! _Vent dashed the final stretch of the tunnel put Aile and the girl down and dashed into the room. "Shrike!!" Vent yelled as he shoot 4 blast from his megabuster. "Hmph...another fool thinks he can beat me. You bore me. Biokey! Awaken Model O!!" There was a rumble and then rocks started to fall from the ceiling. "AHAHAHA!! THE ULTIMATE BIOMETAL IS NOW MINE!! A bright light rose up out of the ground and formed the shape of a biometal. "Model V!" Model V glowed and moved to Shrike's left. "Model N!" Model N started glowing as well and moved to Shrike's right. "Model O!" Model O started to glow and floated to the middle of Shrike. "Triple Megamerge!!" The three biometals started to spin around him. Cyber-Elf Giro floated up next to Vent. Its about time you got here. Mako Natasha and me weren't able to keep him from getting the Biokey. Just then the light vanished and standing there was Shrike.

--

Megazero: Ok to save time im just ganna tell you wut he looks like...First off he is now Megaman Model VNO. He looks alot like Omega from mmz3 only deference is he is smaller and he doesn't have the weird hair thingy on his head. oh and none of his body parts are floating all his body parts are connected.

--

"MEGABUSTER!!" Giro, Mako, Natasha, Shrike, and Vent (ha! u thought he was the one that fired the megabuster didnt you?? ya u did i can tell dont lie) looked to see who i fired. Shrike of course was the one that the blast was aimed so it hit him before he even saw it coming. "Aile!" Vent was the first one to see who fired the shot. "Hmph...you still don't know learn. VNO BLADE!!" A giant blade came out of no where. "Wimps and weak MegaMen that leech power are nothing more than simple-minded fools! I will prove to you that I am the ULTIMATE MEGAMAN!"

Spead City

"hmph...To easy." Vay had just finished taking down Grey and Prometheus. "Is that all you two got? Weak fools! Time to die!" Vay dashed with his saber rased and was about to finish off the two of them when a giant fist came out of no where and nailed Vay. "Hm? Another challanger, this should be fun." Vay looked towards the derection that the fist had come from. "Yo! I don't like you messing with friends of Giro. You mess with them you mess with me! Names Micheal the Model D Megaman!"

--

Drewalot: Here is some stuff to know about Micheal and Model D...Past: Was left on the side of a building when Giro came and picked him up. He worked for Giro a while and then he and Giro was asked to make sure that the biometeals Z and D wasnt to fall into enemy hands. So he was givin model D and the power of the Earth ( plants, trees, flowers, ect.).He and Giro worked a while longer before he disided that he should become a hermit so that at least one of them would be safer. So he became a hermit and never heard from again execpt his annual trips to Giro every couple of years...While he is combined with model D he gained greenish amoure on the left part of hist body and brown on the right, his boots would allow him to walk on trees ( the side and stuff) without falling...Anyway...Sorry Winds (Megazero) I'll let ya get back to the story.

Megazero: Thank you Drew for that little bit...saved me the time of saying it myself. xD On with the story

--

Vay dashed at Micheal with his saber. "This should be fun." Vay slashed at Micheal with his energy saber. "Hmph is that the best you can do?" Micheal dashed backwards and then slamed his fist onto the ground causing trees to shoot out of the ground hitting Vay. "Hmph...lucky shot!" Vay slashed down the trees and then dashed at Micheal and nailed a sucessful hit on Micheal. The went back a forth landing hits on each other for another 40 minutes. "pant...pant...pant...Your...good. Much better then I thought you would be. Wait...You I've seen you before. Your that kid from 10 years ago...That girl." Vay looked at Micheal. "You mean your Vay? The one that saved Destiny? Giro...if only you knew that the one that saved her...Urk!" Micheal feel down. "Rule number one, never let your guard down."

Underground Tunnels

"Hmph. Are you guys ready to give up yet? This is a waste of my time. Mavericks! Come and distroy them!" Maverick gunners transfered into the tunnel. "Good bye Mega Men!" Shrike turned around and transfered out of the tunnels Vent, Aile, Giro, Mako, and Natasha all dashed to the exit of the tunnel. Aile stoped to pick up the girl that she and Vent had found. Vent dashed and turned around constently to shoot at the mavericks._ This is getting us no where...I'm sorry Aile, but I've got to do this_. Vent stoped and turned around. Aile saw that he had stoped following them and stoped too. "Go Aile! I'll hold them off!" Vent went back to shooting the mavericks. "But...Vent, they'll kill you!" Vent turned around and looked at Aile. "Aile trust me its ganna take alot more then them to take me down." "Vent...I love you..." Aile kissed Vent. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds before Vent broke it and said, "I love you too Aile, but at this rate they'll get us both hurry! Take the girl and run. And don't worry I'll meet you out on the other side. Vent turned back to blasting the mavericks. Aile turned and started to run the girl on her back. "Good bye Aile..." Vent turned around and shot the rocks at the top of the tunnels entrence causing rocks to fall down blocking the entrence. Aile heard the noise and turned around just as the last rocks fell block the entrence. "Vent..." Aile said before turning back around and running after the others.

Spead City

Vay was standing over the defeted foes woundering if he should let them live or die. "Hmph...you guys don't diserve to live! Now die!" Vay rasied his saber and was about to stab Micheal when some one dashed past him. "Hm? Who's there? Show yourself and you might live!" Vay turned around and found that he was face to face with a girl. "Y-you..." was all he was able to say. "Hmph...rule number one, never let your guard down!" The girl said that as she dashed forward and punched Vay in the face causing him to fall down. "MEGAMERGE!" She yelled. Micheal looked up just as the girl got out her biometal "N-no way..." was all he could say. "So you think you can come and mess with those that are weeker then you? Well what comes around goes around!" She dashed at Vay with speed so fast he didn't even see her coming. "Rule number two, don't mess with Grey." Vay fell down his and his megamerge cancled. "No way...your the man that saved me 10 years ago." The girl helped Vay up and looked at him. "Destiny...your still alive..." Vay passed out. Destiny put Vay on the ground and went over to Grey to see if he was ok. "So it took me so long to get here Grey some mavericks started to attack the uptown area and I had to stop them from killing a girl." Destiny helped Grey and the others up. When she got to the sleeping figure of Micheal she stoped. "I have the feeling that I've seen him before..." She picked up Micheal and carried him over to a tree and set him down. "Well now that just leaves Vay."

Underground tunnels

Mako, Natasha, Giro and Aile had been running for about 30 minutes now and they could see the end of the tunnel ahead. "Aile when we get out of the tunnels you need to get that girl away from here." Giro said as he floated ahead of the others. "Why Giro? Whats the matter?" Aile asked not knowing what was up. "I since Biometal Aile." Giro said. "Oh..." was all she said. "Destiny we've got to go help Vent and the others! come on!" "That voice...Giro i think the biometal you feel is Model A." Aile ran out of the tunnel and almost ran straght into Grey. "Aile what are you guys doing where is Shrike? Wait...Vent...where is he?" At the mention of Vent's name Aile's face turn to one of sadness. "Shrike got Model O he summoned a bunch of mavericks and had them attack us. We ran out of the tunnels but the mavericks were catching up to us so he diceded to stay behind to allow us to get away." Just then the sky above them got dark. "Its him...Shrike." "Attention Mega Men! I give you one chance to give up and join me or face my wrath! Those foolish Mega Men that don't join with me will be ended! Now if you don't mind I'm off to take over the world!"

--1 weeks later--

Shrike has taken complet control over Earth. None of the Mega Men have joined him so he has put them up as wanted criminals. Any maverick that catches them and brings them to him will be given power. Ashe and Prairie are still missing. Thomas joined up with Shrike and gave his most trusted men Dark Bio metal. Destiny told the others how she and Grey had been held captive by Thomas and used as test subjects to the dark biometal that he had created. As for Vay, he descoverd that he had been used the whole time by Shrike to get the Model O. So to get back at him he joined with Destiny and the other Mega Men in an attempt to stop him.

Megazero: Aaaw its over...Aha! sucks for you. you guys gotta wait longer to find out what happens I already know. So yeah...im ganna take a little break from ZX and move on to Starforce.

Sonia: YEAH! Its my turn baby!

Luna: Oh go screw yourself.

Geo: Hey you two! stop fighting

Sonia: Ok Geo! hugs Geo

Luna: face turns red Hey you slut get off my boy!

Sonia: Slut??

Girl slap fight starts

Megazero: Eh...right... backs away slowly

Geo: This never gets old...

Bud: Wow...they're fighting again.

Geo: 5 bucks says Sonia wave changes and kicks Luna's ass.

Bud: Make it 10 and its a bet.

Sonia: This is a waste of my time. EM wave change! On Air!

Harp Note: Time to die bitch!!

Luna: Ah fu-

Sonia hits luna with the shock wave attack

Geo: Told you she would

Bud: You where right Geo. gives geo 10 bucks and leaves

Megazero: I thought I heard an wave change? Eh...looks at Harp Note and backs away Never mind.

Sonia: Hey its my turn to talk now!! Anyway...please read our story. The Starforce one. It'll be out today or tomarrow so look forward to it!

Luna: Ouch...

Sonia: DAMNIT LUNA!! I WAS SUPOST TO HAVE THE LAST WORD!! kicks luna in the face


	13. NOTICE

Ok... Megazero here! with two things i wanna tell you, the readers of my story.

One Is that I now have got my site up and running...took a while...(busy with other stuff...) but its up if you wanna see it go to my profile points up to the corner with Megazero111 highlighted its at the very bottom.

And the Second thing I want to tell you that I'm making a Spoof story to my story The Search for Grey. Oh and yeah...I also want to say that The second chapter of my Starforce story should be up by the end of the month...(next week) anyway...thats all for now...PEACE!


End file.
